Senior Summer
by princesssparkles
Summary: It's the summer before their senior year. It's bound to be interesting. I suck at summaries. SethSummer and possibly RyanMarissa.


Typical  
  
Rating: PG-13. Maybe R later. Who knows? Note: This is, like, my first fan fic. Be kind. I suck. I know. Well, actually I don't. Just at writing.  
  
"Mango or... banana cream?"  
  
Seth rolled his eyes. Yet another afternoon of playing gal pals with Summer while Marissa, her usual companion for this sort of thing, was off with Ryan doing things that Seth really didn't care to envision. Not them two anyways... So Seth was stuck with Summer, helping her decide which nail polish color best suited her. He wasn't quite stuck, after all, he had jumped at the chance of them hanging out. But this wasn't exactly how he had planned their day to go.  
  
"Seth!" she whined, trying to capture his attention. "This is important. Pay attention or I'll cut you're dick off."  
  
Seth raised his eyebrows. "Saucy," he declared after a few moments of silence. A rarity when Seth Cohen was in the room. Or any of the Cohen's, for that matter. "I knew you still wanted me."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "Please." They'd begun going out midway through sophomore year, and had only broken up this May, their junior year came to an end along with them. She wasn't totally sure why they'd broken up. Well, she was. But she was starting to wonder more now than ever if it had been the best thing. She'd spent the whole summer with Seth, the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. With their so called friends, Ryan and Marissa, embarking on their rekindled romance, there wasn't very much room for outsiders. So they'd called on each other. The whole summer had been pretty lame, but she was oddly satisfied. She'd had fun, though the highlight of their days had usually been just laying around by Seth's pool.  
  
Their relationship had started to get serious. It was serious long before it even started, it seemed like they had just jumped right in. But that wasn't a bad thing, it worked. He told her he loved her, by accident, but he had said it and that's what mattered. He'd loved her for awhile before that, but at their junior prom, it just slipped out. She freaked, as per usual, and in two days, she told he that they needed to talk. He came over to her house, sensing something was wrong. He'd looked so cute, she wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright. But it wasn't. When she told him, he tried to put up a tough front. She felt awful inside, and ended up going to his house later on that night to make sure he was okay. This so called solution only made things worse. She saw him crying. She felt like a monster, an awful, selfish person. She didn't want to be the reason that he cried. But they were friends now.  
  
"Come on, tell me that you don't think about me," Seth challenged her, half afraid to know the answer.  
  
"I think about killing you some days," she replied. The truth was that it was a bit more than that. They'd taken pictures after her birthday, a drunken, hot night in Acapulco filled with wild sex and body shots. Luckily no one had ever found them, and Seth had probably been too drunk to remember. But she took them out occasionally, though it made her upset, angry, basically a mess. She'd never seen herself so happy. Which was sad in a way. For one, she was drunk, and two, she was with the guy who's heart had been crushed into smithereens and who probably wouldn't want to experience that all over again.  
  
"Well, it's a start," he said, laying down next to her on her bed.  
  
"So, you think about me?"  
  
Seth blushed, though she could tell he was trying to hide it. "Sometimes."  
  
"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed," she smiled. "But I think I'll just go with flattered."  
  
"You should be, it's not many who get the Seth Cohen dream experience."  
  
She laughed, this was one thing she always hated, his lines. But she didn't hate them. They were actually cute, funny, very boyish and Seth. "Ooh, lucky me," she yawned and lied down on her pillow. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Maybe I should go?" He really didn't want to, but he'd basically do anything for her, though he didn't like to admit it.  
  
"No," she insisted. "Read me a bedtime story."  
  
Seth laughed. "A bedtime story? What are you, five?"  
  
She playfully hit him, but the thing about Summer's "playful" hitting is that it was actually hard! For such a small person she sure could leave a hell of a bruise. "Ow!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, you pansy. My gosh, no wonder your parents adopted Ryan, then they could have a boy and a girl! Though I do sometimes doubt his masculinity... Man, your parents really got fucked, didn't they?"  
  
"Hey, you've seen me naked," he replied. Which was true, she'd probably seen him naked atleast a few hundred times, no exaggeration. They were just normal teenagers... Okay, so maybe they weren't normal. But their sex drive was fairly typical.  
  
"Ah, don't remind me," she played along. She loved doing this, it was a game they played, trying to see who would break first at whatever it was that they were doing.  
  
"What about you and all you're shopping?"  
  
"Hey, you benefited from that, too. I bought that shirt your wearing!"  
  
"I bought you stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's expected." Summer was the typical stereotype of the phrase "Daddy's little princess." Even at 17 that still remained his name for his only child. After Summer's mom left she assumed the role of the single most important thing in her father's life. Even Lydia, her pill popping step mother, couldn't get rid of that. Summer had gotten a lot better, though. She wasn't as spoiled as she once was. She had changed for him, even though she never told him. But still, the inner diva cried out sometimes, which was to be expected.  
  
"Okay I... fulfilled you completely for like, 2 years."  
  
"One and a half," she corrected. "And I wouldn't necessarily say that..."  
  
"What?" he asked, a tone of panic in his voice.  
  
She loved how guys got so jumpy over the issue of whether they were "good" or not. Well, atleast Seth did. And Ryan, according to Marissa. Summer wouldn't actually know, the only guy she'd slept with. Though she didn't feel like letting anyone else in on that minor detail. He definitely was, no arguments from her, she just liked teasing him. Actually that was one of the aspects she missed most about their relationship, but she'd never admit that to him.  
  
"You were... eh," she said, knowing this was like, the kiss of death to any male.  
  
He sat up, and was clearly racking his brain for something to say. "Uh, well... You were awful, you know," he finally said, obviously lying.  
  
Summer smiled, atleast he made an attempt. "Oh was I now..."  
  
"Yes. The worst imaginable. But, you know, I could always use a little refresher course..." he suggested, knowing it'd get him nowhere. But he could say that he was just kidding if she declined, that was the beauty of it.  
  
She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Puh-lease! Could you get anymore desperate?"  
  
"Most likely, no."  
  
"Typical."  
  
Like? Don't like? Whatever, just review, please. Suggestions are welcome. Always welcome. 


End file.
